Trompeuses apparences
by Kufikiria
Summary: Drago est sur le point de mourir, victime de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard. Mais, avant de s'éteindre, il doit partager l'identité de son meurtrier avec quelqu'un. C'est alors qu'Hermione intervient.


Au cas où, si ça intéresse quelqu'un... ce texte date d'au moins 2010, lorsque j'étais dans ma période Harry Potter, c'est très certainement une de mes plus vieilles fanfictions.

* * *

><p>J'avais froid. Je sentais mon corps se vider de son sang. Se vider de son âme… Mes jambes étaient engourdies, aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma bouche. La Grande Guerre battait son plein tout autour de moi, je le savais mais ne l'entendais pas. J'allais mourir à cause d'<em>elle<em>, sans que personne ne le sache. Sans que personne ne se doute qu'_elle_ était une traitre. Et qu'_elle_ avait osé utiliser **son** sort pour me tuer…

Mais c'est alors que le miracle se produisit. Hermione Granger. C'était sans aucun doute la première fois que j'étais si heureux de la voir apparaître devant moi… Un cri. Des larmes. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que de me voir ainsi, au bord de la mort, pouvait l'attrister. En temps normal, j'en aurais ri et me serais même moqué d'elle. Mais je n'avais pas le temps. Il fallait lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

- Granger… Cesse de… pleurer. Rends-toi… utile, pour une fois. Écoute-moi… Je sais que… que ce que je te demande va… te paraître impossible mais… mais il faut que tu me croies sur parole. C'est que… _elle_…

Non, pas maintenant ! Elle devait entendre ce que j'avais à lui dire. Je ne pouvais pas partir, pas tout de suite. Je ne pouvais pas laisser une meurtrière en liberté. Et pourtant… Toutes mes forces s'en étaient allées. Je ne pouvais plus parler. Je n'entendais même plus ce que cette Sang-de-Bourbe cherchait à me dire entre ses sanglots.

**Des sanglots**… Voilà ce qu'il me fallait ! Que je pleure, pour qu'elle puisse lire dans mes pensées. Un Malefoy ne pleure jamais, mais puisque c'est pour la bonne cause… Je pense que Père comprendra. Et j'espère que Granger aussi comprendra qu'il faut qu'elle prenne cette larme, car je ne compte pas en verser des milliers.

Puis plus rien. Du vide. Drago Malefoy, jeune Mangemort de dix-sept ans venait d'être assassiné. Bien entendu, Hermione comprit aussitôt, s'empressa de capturer l'unique larme qui roulait le long de sa joue et se précipita dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore, à la cherche de la Pensine. Bientôt, tout le monde magique saurait qu'_elle_ n'était pas celle que tout le monde pensait.

_La Grande Guerre de Poudlard venait de commencer, et Drago Malefoy, comme tout Mangemort, faisait partie des attaquants du château. Mais lui était différent… Contrairement aux autres, cette bataille ne l'enchantait pas. Rien que de penser devoir tuer des personnes qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant sept ans et avec qui il avait grandi lui donnait des frissons. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne devait pas trahir sa famille et obéir à son père, plus encore qu'il ne devait obéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était né dans un monde de magie Noire, et devrait se battre – voire même peut-être mourir – pour ses idéaux, qu'il le veuille ou non._

Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire. Drago, « gentil » ? Elle avait envie de rire tellement ce qu'elle venait de voir la surprenait. Elle replongea sa tête dans la Pensine. L'heure de vérité approchait…

_En voyant Percy Weasley se battre contre une personne que Drago n'arrivait pas à reconnaître, certainement un Mangemort, il eut une pensée pour son frère. Ronald l'avait quand même sauvé d'une mort certaine, c'était à son tour de l'aider, indirectement, en secourant son aîné._

_- ENDOLORIS !_

_Il n'avait pas réfléchi et prononcé le premier sort qui lui vint en tête. Mauvaise idée… En regardant de plus près, il se rendit compte que la personne en face de lui était Cho Chang. Il regretta alors immédiatement son geste, voyant la souffrance et la haine traverser son regard. Percy avait profité de cet instant pour s'enfuir et retourner dans la bataille. Drago ne comprenait plus rien : pourquoi ces deux-là se battaient-ils ? Ils étaient censés se battre __**ensemble**__ contre le Mage Noir. Sans chercher de réponse à sa question, il décida de s'en aller, pensant avoir causé assez de problèmes ainsi. Mais une personne en avait décidé autrement… _

_- SECTUMSEMPRA !_

_Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Quelqu'un venait d'utiliser __**son**__ sortilège. Le sortilège de Severus Rogue. Contre lui, son filleul… Et il allait mourir, se vidant lentement de son sang, car personne ne prendrait le temps d'essayer de le sauver. Si seulement __**il**__ avait été là, __**il**__ aurait pu le soigner. Mais __**il**__ était mort, tué par Voldemort et bientôt ce serait au tour de Drago de quitter cette Terre. Mais une question l'empêchait de sombrer totalement dans la douloureuse folie que provoquaient ses blessures : qui avait fait cela ? Il se retourna, et il vit._

_Il la vit, un sourire mauvais, qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, aux lèvres. Cho. C'était donc elle. C'était donc pour cela… Percy avait dû le découvrir, et s'il n'était pas intervenu, ce serait certainement lui à sa place. Un pincement de cœur le fit revenir à la réalité le temps de quelques secondes. S'il n'avait pas cherché à sauver le frère de son pire ennemi, il ne serait pas là, agonisant à terre. Cho Chang, du côté de Voldemort… S'il avait pu, il se serait mis à rire tellement cette pensée lui semblait impossible. Mais il était trop faible. Il allait mourir très bientôt, sans que personne ne se doute jamais de rien… Ou peut-être que si… _

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à se dire que ce qu'elle venait de voir était la vérité. Malheureusement, les pensées de Drago ne pouvaient pas mentir. Cho, une fille qu'elle appréciait, l'ex-petite amie d'Harry Potter était donc passée du côté du Mal. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione Granger ne trouva aucune explication à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle était perdue.

Autour d'elle, la Guerre battait encore et toujours son plein. Mais elle n'avait pas le courage d'y retourner. Après tout, si Rogue, Malefoy et Cho avaient retourné leur veste lors de la bataille, combien d'autres personnes étaient dans leur cas ? A qui pouvait-elle réellement faire confiance à présent ?

Elle ne le saurait certainement **jamais**.


End file.
